Crime of Passion
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: Castle, always the romantic, decides to show Beckett what Valentine's Day is all about. One-shot, Rated for safety.


The idea for this fic came to me while I was lying in bed, trying to sleep. I had a vague situation in my head and just built the story around it. This was written pre-season 3, episode 13. So, I hope you enjoy my latest Castle fic and please, please review!

Crime of Passion

Beckett and Castle were sitting at Beckett's desk after a long day of enforcing the law and catching bad guys, when she noticed that Castle was over-flowing with excitement.

She asked what his deal was and he explained, "It's Valentine's Day!"

Needless to say, she did not share his excitement. "Valentine's Day is a commercial holiday made up by the greeting card industry to make more money and make all the single people feel even worse about themselves."

"Actually, Valentine's Day is held in honor of St. Valentine, who was a bishop around 270 BC. He held secret marriage ceremonies in opposition to Claudius II who had prohibited marriage for young men because he wanted them to focus on war," Castle said.

"That's easy for you to say" she replied, "I bet you have no problem getting a date for Valentine's."

Castle opened his mouth as if to contradict her, then closed it and said, "You know, you're right."

She gave him an "I-told-you-so" look before Castle said, "I'll prove to you how great Valentine's Day can be." She looked hesitant. "All you have to do is say yes." He held out his hand.

Reluctantly, she shook it and said, "Fine."

"Great! Pick you up at eight!" and he left before she could change her mind.

…..

Castle walked in the door of his home where Martha and Alexis were talking in the kitchen.

Upon seeing his cheerful face, Martha asked, "What's got you all excited?"

"Yeah Dad, what's going on?" Alexis added.

"I have a date with Beckett," he said.

"How did this happen?" Martha inquired, shocked.

"Well, if you must know," he explained, "I told her I was going to prove to her how great Valentine's Day can be."

The two women exchanged knowing glances and Martha said, "Richard, that's not a date, that's settling a bet."

A downcast look crossed his face as both women headed upstairs. "You're wrong, you know!" he exclaimed to and empty room.

…

Beckett was just finishing up getting ready when she heard a knock at her door. When she pulled it open, there stood Castle holding a single red rose.

"For you," he said as he handed it to her.

She accepted it, inhaled its fragrance, then replied, "One rose, Castle? I would have thought a guy like you would go all out. You know, a dozen roses, chocolate, and one of those big teddy bears that say 'Be Mine.'"

"Well, who's to say all of that won't be sitting outside you door when we return?" he retorted.

She put the rose down on the table just inside her door, took his offered arm, and they headed downstairs together into the night air.

….

Castle led them to a small restaurant that was having a 'Couple's Only' night in honor of Valentine's Day. They were seated at a small, intimate table with a good view of the stage. The lights were low and the entertainment was a man who sang slow jazz extremely well.

As the singer began his next song, Castle pointed to the elderly couple at the table in front of them and said to Beckett, "Those two: I bet they've been married about 50 years, four kids, some grandchildren, here to celebrate what could be their last Valentine's day together." He then turned toward they young couple at the table next to them and said, "And they met a few months ago, still in that puppy love, nothing but bliss phase, celebrating their first and probably only Valentine's Day together."

He was about to start fabricating another story when the spotlight landed on the elderly couple. The singer asked them how long they had been married and the gentlemen replied, "48 years."

Castle turned to Beckett, expecting her to be impressed, but all she said was, "Lucky guess."

The singer continued questioning the couple and found out that they did indeed have four kids and grandchildren.

Once again, Castle turned to Beckett and said, "Isn't this fun?"

She was about to give a smart remark when suddenly, their table was flooded with bright light. The spot-light was on them. The singer prompted them to stand up and proceeded to question them, but they were too shocked to explain themselves.

So instead, the singer said to Castle, "Why don't you give her a kiss?"

The whole place broke out in applause and they realized they would not be able to leave until they gave a performance. Castle leaned in and quickly kissed Beckett on the mouth. More applause was accompanied by whistles and cheers from all around them. They quietly sat down, still in shock, and the spot-light moved on to its next victim.

Suddenly, Beckett said, "I need some air" and Castle replied, "I'll get our coats."

…..

Beckett and Castle were walking the New York streets engulfed in an awkward silence that followed them all the way from the restaurant. They ended up in the park and sat down in a bench. Beckett turned her gaze to the sky, desperate for something to focus on besides the silence. The night sky was sprinkled with stars.

Beckett didn't notice that Castle had fixed his eyes on her when she said, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Castle, still focused on her, agreed, "Yes" then softly, "Kate?"

She turned to face him. He leaned forward so their faces were centimeters apart, hesitated, then leaned back and said, "We should probably head back."

Beckett looked momentarily stunned. But she soon pulled herself together, got up from the bench, and replied, "Yeah, I guess we should."

….

Castle followed slightly behind Beckett the whole way back to her apartment. When they finally reached her door, Beckett was taken aback. A dozen roses, a box of gourmet chocolates, and a teddy bear were sitting on her doorstep, awaiting her arrival.

Beckett said, "I thought you were kidding."

"Oh no, I never kid when it comes to Valentine's Day," he replied.

She unlocked her door and said, "Good-night, Castle," a little bit of hope shining in her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day. See you tomorrow," he said as he turned and headed down the stairs.

Beckett stood in her doorway, confused about the whole night. Suddenly, there was a moment of clarity. "Well, if you want something done right" she said to herself as she took off running.

….

Beckett could see Castle walking down the sidewalk as soon as she hit the main doors of her building. She called after him, "Castle! Castle!" He didn't seem to hear her. She kept running. "Castle!" and then she yelled, "Rick!"

He turned and stared in amazement. She caught up to him quickly then and took matters into her own hands. The look of confusion spread over his face even more as she pressed her lips to his. The confusion soon changed to surprise, then to sheer and utter joy.

When they parted, Beckett said, "Thanks, Castle, for everything. You're right, Valentine's Day is fun." She headed back to her apartment, then turned around and said, "Oh, and if you tell Ryan or Esposito about any of this, I'll shoot you."

Still half in shock, Castle replied, "Mum's the word."

…

Castle and Beckett were back at work the next morning.

"Another day, another murder," Esposito said as he walked toward Beckett's desk. She and Castle were engaged in conversation. But the weird thing, Esposito noticed, was that they were smiling and laughing with each other.

Ryan came up to Esposito and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Esposito just pointed to the other two.

"What's gotten into them?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," he replied. Then to Castle and Beckett, "Hey! What's up with you two today?"

Beckett turned to him with a serious look on her face and replied, "What do you mean?"

Ryan and Esposito looked even more confused as she exchanged a glance with Castle and they laughed at their private joke.

…..

This story was so much fun to write! I really hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!


End file.
